


Warm evening

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Genjutsu, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: A sunny day at the beach ends with a nice stroll along the seashore. Everything is perfect, isn't it?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Warm evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kakashi Lounge event "30mins till Dog days of summer" for Pho who gave the prompts: sandy beaches, popsicles, sunsets, "Let's share this ~" and asked for feelings all of them! (Be careful what you wish for~~)

Kakashi blinked into the fading sunlight with a lazy smile. The sand was warm under his feet and Obito was by his side laughing and chatting as if they were kids again. They walked hand in hand for what felt like hours along the seashore, the waves gently lapping at their bare feet. Peaceful. Warm. Content.

With a twist Obito freed his hand and ran away. His laugh carried as far as it always had. Loud brat.

“Catch me, Bakashi!”

He counted to three before dashing after his.. friend? No… lover?

Kakashi pushed the thought away and sent chakra to his feet. He caught a laughing Obito by the wrist and as he whirled around he held up popsicles. Weird. He must have missed the seller earlier. They shared the treat and walked again in silence. The sun was even lower now, engulfing everything in a red hue. Even their hair shimmered red like it was dripping with blood.

Obito pulled him closer in a sudden jerk, locking their eyes. Their eyes. Kakashi stared and stared and.. waited? Obito was staring too, searching something? There had been no questions. There was no battle, no enemy. Why should they be so wary? Kakashi closed his eyes in a show of affection, like Pakkun had taught him. Like he knew cats did. The cats Obito loved so much when they were younger, before… Before, what? His head hurt. Something was off… this was not…

“Hey, Kakashi! Look, look! The sun is finally setting! Let’s watch!”

Kakashi let himself be dragged and turned with Obito to the sun. It was bright red, ever so slowly shifting to orange. Was there a shape? Movement? He blinked and it was gone.

He rested his own hand on Obito’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to close the gap entirely. Obito didn’t seem to mind. They rested their heads together in silence and he almost missed Obito’s whisper.

“I waited so long. I can wait a few more hours.”

“What was that?”

Obito smiled at him again. This time he pulled him in entirely, locking eyes again before he kissed his way along the sharp jawline. Kakashi shivered despite the warmth, hands coming up to hold or push? He didn’t know. Hands hovering uselessly just above Obito’s shoulders, he waited. He let it happen. Let himself feel the wet trail Obito left along his neck, let the fingers explore his chest and let them rest on his hips. It wasn’t.. unpleasant.

He yelped in surprise when Obito pushed him down into the sand, but before he could protest he caught sight of the sun again. Blood red sun with twirling black shapes. He stared, completely transfixed.

“Kakashi?”

He felt the hand on his cheek, the thumb tracing his lips. When he looked into Obito’s endless dark eye, all he could see was his lover and happiness waiting for them. So much happiness. A life without pain, without loss. He caught the hand in his own, shifting to press a kiss to its palm. He was happy. He was safe. They were together. Finally, together.

Kakashi reached up to grab Obito’s neck and pulled him into a kiss so intense it almost made him moan. He couldn’t stop. He kissed him again, only letting go to get a better angle and connect again. Obito was squirming above him, getting closer, pressing their chests together. The unnaturally white skin felt cold and foreign against his own and Kakashi stilled. He silently fought for breath as Obito did the same, covering the sun behind his back. Kakashi couldn’t see his face anymore, only shadows. He tried to reach for his lover, but Obito caught his hand between them.

It wasn’t raining. How did he get wet?

Kakashi blinked, trying to clear his vision.

When he finally succeeded, Obito was hugging him close and crying silent tears. What was going on?

“Obito?”

He didn’t get an answer. Only shaking shoulders and more tears.

The sun still shone red above them and Kakashi was fascinated by the swirls once more.

He held Obito close, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair.

Kakashi did not understand. Everything was fine. They were happy. There was no pain, no fighting. Only them. He murmured into Obito’s hair, trying to soothe him.

“It’s okay. Let’s share this. It’s okay, love.”

He did not understand why Obito shook even harder afterwards.

Everything was gonna be okay.


End file.
